Konoha Boarding High
by L Bell Sha
Summary: Bec has just moved to Konoha Boarding High. She is stuck sharing a room with the school's bad boy, Sasuke Uchia, that every girl wants except her! Who will end up with who and what is Sasuke's dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Boarding High **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto people, but I do own Bec :3 and maybe some more characters that may be later introduced.

Chap 1: A new beginning

"Hey is that girl with the lime green hair the new student?"

"Yeah, she's from Australia .I heard that she was so smart that so she had to come to this boarding school! She's gets to share a room with Sasuke. Lucky, I wish I got to share a room with Sasuke" said some girls.

"Well this sucks, I got to share a room with this Sasuke guy! On top of that I'm lost!" said Bec irritated

"You know, talking to your self is the first sign of madness" said a male voice.

Bec turned around to see a guy who was about 6.4 feet. He was standing behind her with his raven hair pulled into a pony tail with bangs hanging out.

"I think I lost my sanity a long time ago" she joked.

"Hi, my name is Itachi. You want me to show you to your room?"

"Thanks that would be a great help. By the way my name is Bec"

"I know" said Itachi with a devious look on his face.

Itachi and Bec walked until they came to a really big dorm.

"So this is where I'll be staying for three years, considering I'm in year eight." said Bec sadly.

"Yep, you will, but this is my last year" said Itachi

"You can't leave you're my first friend here!"said Bec almost crying

"Hey I'm still here for this year" said Itachi frantically

"Hey, how did you know where I had to go anyway?" asked Bec

"Sasuke is my brother" replied Itachi

"Thanks for showing me my room! Also thanks for not asking if this is my natural hair colour, and if you want to know it is" said Bec

"Bec, if you need me my room is 305, ok" said Itachi

"307, 307, 307, are here it is!" said Bec.

Unknowing what was inside, she opened the door to see two boys beating each other up. One was blonde and one had raven coloured hair.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS SASUKE! IF YOU'RE NOT SASUKE THEN GET OUT!" yelled Bec

They turned and looked at Bec and then suddenly went back to fighting. Bec snapped, she went over and knocked their heads together literally.

Then she went over to the blonde one and threw him out of her room and over the railing which was only about 4 feet off the ground. She then yelled, "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

She turned to Sasuke and said, "Sorry about that, but it was just too loud in here!"

Sasuke kept staring at her chest, then her hair and then he finally spoke, "Err, who are you?"

"I'm your new roommate silly!" said Bec happily.

"Oh, so you're Bec! I thought you would be more girly" said Sasuke happily.

**Sasuke's POV**

_**There is some girl standing in front of me. She does look good I guess, about 5.2 feet tall. She had a nice build lime green hair and brown eyes. She's about a D cup. She's dressed in black denim jeans that are ripped at the knee and a black top with lime writing that says **__to live is to die .__**Could be alright, I just wonder who she is.**_

"I'm your new roommate silly!" said Bec.

_**I will be with this Bec for 3 years, this could be fun **_

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE R&R **

**L Bell Sha away ;3**


	2. 2 meeting firends

**Konoha boarding high**

**Chapter: 2 meeting friends Bec's** **POV **

**It was about 2:00 the day before school **

After a long silence with Sasuke just staring at me as I put my stuff away be finally broke it with …

"Hey Bec do you want to meet my friends" he said broadly

"Sure!" I said excitedly

As we walked out the door I slammed into Itachi and his friends with was some blue guy that resembled a shark some blonde guy at least I hope he was a guy and a red head with a bored look on his face.

"AWW AWWW" I said as I slammed into Itachi and fell to the ground.

As I was helped up by Sasuke I was suddenly carried off by Itachi.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke asked angrily after us

Itachi then stopped and looked at Sasuke with a bored expression and said …

"Just taking Bec to meet **my **friends and to show her around the school why?" Itachi asked

"Because I was about to do that" Sasuke yelled

Then the blonde guy spoke …..

"Well to bad little Sasuke she's coming with us now" he said with a grin on his face

After I heard him speak I was shore it was a guy.

We kept walking and I realized that I was still being carried by Itachi.

"Umm Itachi you can put me down now" I said shyly

"Oh yer sorry" he putting me down and scratching his head

That when I saw all his friends and after meeting them the only ones that really talked to me were Tobi, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan, rest just grunted but the lady named Konan said hi and that's the best I got then Itachi had to go so Hidan and Deidara walked me back to my dorm and told me that I had Deidara in math with Kakashi, Art with Anko and sport with Guy and I had English with Asuma, Drama with Kurani and I had Science with Orochimaru so at least I had someone who at least I knew their name in all my classes .

"Hey kid if you ever need me my room is 321 ok" Hidan said in a creepy voice as he and Deidara walk off

"Oh kid my room is 322 if you keep me ok" Deidara said in a friendly voice

"Thanks" I yelled after them

I unlocked the door and there was Sasuke and I guess his friends there where two girls with all googly eyes one with blonde hair and the other with pink hair with eyes on Sasuke and the blonde from yesterday and a guy with a dog with red triangles on his cheeks and I was spotted within seconds by the two girls who where all over Sasuke.

"So you're the new girl who is shearing a room with my Sasuke" the pink haired one screeched

"NOT HE IS MY SASUKE" the blonde girl yelled back to the pink haired one

The two girls kept going on and on who he belonged to I was getting sick of their fighting until the one with the dog walk up to me and said ….

"Hi I'm Kiba the blonde boy there is Naruto you know Sasuke the blonde girl is Ino and the girl with the pink hair is Sakura and you are" Kida said happily

"Hi I'm Bec" I said happily

The girls just kept fighting so I told them ….

"SAKURA INO IF SHUT THE HELL UP OR LEAVE NOW" I yelled at them

They finally stopped but they all had to leave because they had to go back to their dorms.

We went to dinner then went back to our dorms to get ready for school the next day

**PLEASE R&R **

**L Bell Sha away **


	3. school  sport and mean girls

**Konoha boarding high **

**Chapter 3: School **

My alarm went off at 6:40 *beep* *beep**BE…The last beep was cut off by me smashing the alarm clock l'll need a new one of them luckily I brought a spear one oh no school what's the time of yer its 6:41 I better get ready.

"Sasuke get up!" I yelled at him

"Fine" he yelled back

I was already making breakfast. [Eggs]

"Hey Sasuke how do like your eggs?" I asked

"Sunny side up" he replied from the bathroom

After I finished making the eggs we sat down and ate then I got up went in my draws grabbed some black shorts that reached mid thigh with a plan red baggy long sleeve with arms that reached my knuckles and went to the bathroom to get changed and to brush my teeth .When I came out Sasuke was changed too he was wearing black knee high shorts with a grey tee. By this time it was 8:20 and school starts at 8:40.

"Hey Sasuke I think I might head off to go get Deidara for art ok" I said

I put on my red converse and went to room 322. Deidara was about half way to my room when I got out the door.

"Hey Deidara what you doing?" I asked

"Coming to get you" he replied

"Was I late" I asked "No I just left early to come get you" He said happily

That's when Sasuke walk out and asked…..

"What classes do you have today?" He asked me

"Math with Kakashi, Art with Anko and sport with Guy and I had English with Asuma, Drama with Kurani and I had Science with Orochimaru and I have all of these with Hidan and Deidara" I replied

Then he gave Deidara a look if looks could kill Deidara would be dead and said ….

"I guess we don't have any class except science and sport together" he said in a bored voice

That's when Hidan came up behind me and picked me up and put me over his shoulder and started to walk to art class saying …

"If you three kept yapping we would have been late" he said happily

We got to art on time I got some looks for some people when they saw me on Hidan's shoulder art felt like a quick class all we really did was draw the people next to us so I drew Deidara and Hidan it wasn't that bad but my picture still sucked after this we had recess then math then English all was good until me had sport this is what happened.

I got changed and headed over to Deidara ad Hidan as a team of three for whatever we were doing all I got out what he was saying was "youth" and "team of three" so on my way over to them some read hair b***** though a ball at my head and it hit me in the temple she started yelling something about how "Sasuke was hers and to stay away from him" then I did lose my temper and start yelling at her.

"You f****ing B**** Sasuke is not an object and I am not after him so levee me alone" I yelled at her with my head thumping from where the ball hit me.

Hidan started to cheer with more swearing as he cheered I was shore after that that I was going to be hated by just about every one that was her friend because she was like the queen of the b****s but to my surprise all of Sauske's friends I meet that night were very nice to me at lunch but I still sat with Deidara and Hidan who just kept laughing at the girl I yelled and I didn't know her name.

"Hey Dei what was that girls name?" I asked curiously

"Her name is Karin she's the schools b**** queen" he said

We when on to have English with Asuma, Drama with Kurani and have Science with Orochimaru in science I saw that red hair b**** again but this time I saw what she looked this time she had red hair with one side straight and the other sticking out every where then she wore a light purple long sleeve jacked top thing with very short shorts with knee high boots and after that we went back to our dorm but I had one slight problem I forgot where my dorm was .But to my luck I saw Sasuke .

"Hey Sasuke do you want to walk back to the dorm together?" I asked as I ran up to him

"Sure" he said boredily


	4. kidnapped !

**Kidnapped?**

**Chapter 4 **

Walking back to the dorm with Sasuke I saw a scar on the back of his arm.

"Hey Sasu how did you get that scar" I asked

He flinched at the nickname and did not answer so I didn't ask again. When we got back to the dorm he talked again.

"Hey do you want to come down to the shops with me" he asked

"Sure" I said happily

When I got my wallet and a black jacket we left as soon as we got out of the room we were attacked by fan girls.

"FANGIRLS" I yelled trying to get away from the horde of girls

"Bec are you in there?" I heard Hidan yell

"YES Save me" I yelled in replies

I was pulled out by Hidan and to my luck I found Sasu when Hidan was pulling me out but not to my luck a fan girl got in my way when I was about to pull him out with me. I made it out of all of the fan girls.

"Was Sasuke in there too?" he asked in a dramatic girly voice

"I LEVEE NO MAN BEHIND" I yelled running into the horde of girls

I went back to the place I saw Sasu before and there he was. I ran up to him gabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out to find Hidan with a big smirk on his face.

"You saved him thank you" said Hidan in a lady like voice hugging me

"I do what I can" I said in a manly voice puffing up my chest

I stopped with the act and asked Hidan if he wanted to come and if he was near my room that meet he wanted me or he was board so he came with us. About half an hour away from the school and town a black car with tinted windows stopped in front of us and three big men got out I don't mean fat I mean they had a lot muscle, they got out and walked towards us, Sasu's eyes went wide. Before I knew what was happening one of the big guys has picking up Sasu I ran up and kicked the guy where the sun don't shine he dropped the stunned Sasuke and turned on me but Hidan kicked him in the face and the guy passed out I grabbed Sauske's phone out of pocket and looked though his contacts till I found Itachi's number and called him and told him what happened.

**Itachi's POV**

_My phone __**started**__ to ring the number was Sauske's he only calls if he needs something important. I answered to find it was Bec something must be wrong she told me what was going on and where she was then the phone cut out. I ran to go get the rest of the gang to help then we took off to the place where Bec said they were to find some blood on the ground and Sauske's phone on the ground smashed we got out of the car and there under the phone was a ransom note _.

**Who is it who kidnapped them?**

**This all has to do with Sauske's dark secret! **

**Please R&R  
><strong> 


	5. hidan kicks ass

I opened my eyes to see that I was tied to a chair I looked around to see Hidan but Sasuke where was he then I heard someone yelling.

"Let them go they have nothing to do with what happened" Sasuke pleaded

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FAMILY DID TO US IF THEY WERE WITH YOU THEY CAN FACE THE SAME FATE!" A man yelled back

Then the guy opened the door a man in his twenties brown hair and green eyes he looked like someone who should be on a magazine he had Sasuke by the color he then punched Sasuke in the face.

"SASUKE!" I yelled

"So your awake we can have some fun" he said walking towards me while some other men the big men from before restrained Sasuke.

The bent over to my sitting height he pulled my face to his so I had to look at him I spat right in his face he got up the slapped me.

"NO ONE SPITS ON ME GIRLY" He chanted the insanity flooding his words.

He grabbed my neck and smashed the chair and me to the wall behind me braking the chair and setting me free but instead of letting me go his grasp on my neck got harder. I started to kick my legs in a frenzy to get him to let me go I tried to get his hands off my neck with my own, I started to scream.

"AAAAHHHH LET ME GO!" I screamed my air running out fast

Hidan awoke hearing my screams he quickly bock his chair without really tiring he grabbed the guy who had me against the wall then got him on the floor in a matter of seconds I was free I fell to the ground heavily breathing I got up and helped Hidan get Sasuke I tried to remember the that weekly self defense class I went to for a month I got in a steady position and got my hands into fists and landed one in one of the two guys face but then Hidan came and knocked him and the other guy out again in seconds Hidan grabbed my hand and bent down and looked at my neck .

"Are you ok" he asked

"Fine" I said placing a hand on my neck I winced at the pain in the touch

Hidan ran into the office looking place and came back out with a phone he put in some numbers.

"Itachi yep, got it, I can do that "Hidan said with a grim look on his face

Hidan grabbed my hand again and started to walk Sasuke followed after some hallways we got out into a street the was street sign that said _**'Centre St'. **_Hidan let go of my hand got the phone out of his pockets and called Itachi again not to soon after Itachi's car pulled up and he got out and Kisame got out of the other side as they walked towards they started running at us I soon felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and it felt like I was falling and then it stated to go black bit by bit the last thing I saw was the guy who had had me on the wall with his hand in a fist at the top of the steps I think I'm falling down then it all went black.

I awoke again with Kisame carrying me in a white hall way I went to move but I felt pain everywhere.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain

He put me in a bed then it started moving and a doctor looking person looking over me with a worried look on his face and I was moved into a new white room a needle was put in my arm then they put a anesthetic mask over my face and it smelt funny and my world faded away into a dream.


	6. Pain tears and itachi ?

**Sasuke's POV **

"She's in that room now" a nurse said pointing to one of the rooms.

We all walked into the room the nurse said to go to, there was Bec bandages around her head her arm and there was some around her feet and most likely more. "This is my fault" I said sadly

"She will be fine" Kisame said

About an hour later

Bec opened her eyes her brown eyes looking around the room at us.

"What are you guys looking at?" she asked

"You Ugly what else" said Kisame

The room went silent as Itachi wacked Kisame on the back of his head.

I looked back at Bec who was getting out of her bed she had pulled out the medical equipment that was connected to her hand she stumbled over to Kisame and punched him in the gut then walked over and pushed us out of the room closed the door and said "I need to get changed" .

After about 20 minutes Hidan went into the room he yelled running out of the room "She's not there she must have went back to the school".

We rose to our feet and flowed Hidan out of the hospital.

**Bec's POV **

I gave the Taxi guy the money and went into the school I walked to my room and unlocked the door I went to my bed and went to sleep. Pain filled my body my guess was the morphine finally stopped helping the pain and it was coming on full force it hurt everything hurt I kept replaying getting pushed down the stairs over and over the pain filling me ,I opened my mouth to scream it felt like nothing was coming I could only fell the pain I tried to get it to stop I tried to scream louder and louder .I couldn't hear anything all I could feel was the pain and the tears on my face would it ever stop I just kept tiring to brake from the pain.

**Itachi's POV **

The others were looking for her in the school so I tried her room I opened the door there she was screaming, crying and thrashing around her bed in utter pain I walked over to her I gapped her hands and her I sat on her bed and pulled her into my lap and put my arms around her trying to cram her, she stopping trying scream and thrashing and instead rested her head on my chest and silently cried.

**I know its short and I am sorry but I need to get thinking on what will happen next and sorry this one's a bit sad but R&R thanks **


End file.
